


freedom of stride

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe - Historical, Friendship, Gen, Typos, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Caramu memperlakukan musuh yang menyerah kalah, menunjukkan kadar kebesaran jiwamu.[#NulisRandom2018]





	freedom of stride

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers ©  **Himaruya Hidekaz**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> Untuk  **74** tahun  **D-Day** 6 Juni 1944 dan #NulisRandom2018
> 
> inspirasi dari potongan adegan dalam film  _Saving Private Ryan_

Caramu memperlakukan musuh yang menyerah kalah, menunjukkan kadar kebesaran jiwamu. Itulah (salah satu) pelajaran yang Arthur petik, dari ganasnya medan laga Normandia lima tahun lalu.

Pun ketika dirinya terpana dalam kereta menuju Edinburgh kali ini, di hadapannya, duduk seseorang dari lima tahun lalu. Orang yang pernah menjungkirbalikkan dunianya; memaksanya mengambil keputusan gila.

Arthur tak pernah lupa. Lelaki berambut pirang cerah dengan sisiran klimis ke belakang yang melempar pandangan terkejut sama seperti dirinya.

“Kau?!”

Mereka bersuara nyaris bersamaan. Arthur membiarkan pria yang kemudian mengenalkan diri sebagai Ludwig itu berucap spontan: “Kau kan yang waktu itu?!”

Arthur menegakkan duduk, lalu menghela napas sebagai upaya pengendalian diri. Buku di pangkuannya ditutup pelan. Dalam kebingungan yang mencekam seperti ini, dia berpikir seandainya pelayan kereta membawakan secangkir teh untuknya.

“Ya, mantan musuh besarku. Siapa sangka kita dapat bertemu lagi? Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Arthur melirik bocah yang duduk di samping pria itu. Dari kemiripan wajah mereka berdua, Arthur berkesimpulan mereka bertalian darah sebagai bapak dan anak.

“Mengunjungi kerabat jauhku,” kata Ludwig. Kernyitan di dahi Arthur menuntutnya supaya memberi penjelasan lebih jauh: “ _Volkdeutsche,_ kau tahu itu, bukan? Aku pernah menghabiskan masa kecil di Edinburgh, sebelum panggilan wamil menyeretku dalam pusaran carut-marut masa itu,” terangnya lagi.

Ludwig juga tidak menyangka dirinya terjebak dalam pertemuan tak disengaja dengan mantan musuh bebuyutannya.

Segera saja ingatan mereka melayang pada pertempuran penghabisan yang berdarah-darah itu.

Arthur sedang berpatroli memimpin misi khusus bersama sekelompok regu pasukannya. Ketika kemudian mereka menemukan pleton musuh yang sedang lengah, meletuslah bentrokan dahsyat antara dua kekuatan yang tak berimbang. Berkat kecerdikan Arthur, regunya mengalahkan pleton pasukan Infanteri Jerman, dan memaksa yang tersisa dari mereka menyerah.

Ludwig, si pemimpin pleton, seharusnya dieksekusi mati, sebagai pembalasan atas matinya seorang serdadu elite anggota regu Arthur, sebagaimana desakan kawan-kawannya. Namun, entah apa yang membuat Arthur kemudian mengampuni Ludwig dan membebaskannya begitu saja. Ludwig ingat dirinya sempat memohon-mohon pengampunan seraya menitikkan air mata.

Arthur beroleh pertentangan keras dari sebagian kawannya yang menilai bahwa dia telah mengabaikan kesempatan untuk balas dendam, dan mengambil tindakan lemah yaitu memaafkan musuh.

Akan tetapi, Arthur yakin dengan keteguhannya. Bahwa dia akan beroleh ganjaran setimpal atas keputusan membuang dendam dan kebencian.

Betul saja. Gagasannya terwujud lima tahun kemudian. Dia berbincang lepas dengan Ludwig, seolah tembok permusuhan di antara mereka tidak pernah terbangun sama sekali.

"Tak perlu panik," kata Arthur, "kita sama-sama terseret dalam suatu pusaran yang sama dan merelakan diri terjun ke dalamnya."

"Aku belum berucap terima kasih atas waktu itu," kata Ludwig berterus terang. "Tak terbayangkan seandainya kau sungguh-sungguh membunuhku, anakku akan─" Ludwig tercenung. Dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia merangkul bahu kecil putranya, dan mengelus kepala pirang yang senada dengan miliknya.

Padahal, jikalau Arthur mau, dia bisa saja menghabisi nyawa Ludwig tanpa ampun. Mungkin, seperti itulah nasibnya jika dia jatuh ke tangan pimpinan Sekutu yang lain.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku," jawab Arthur. "Kau diselamatkan oleh kebaikanmu sendiri." Arthur tak bermaksud merendah dengan kalimatnya terakhir. "Mungkin, kau pernah menyelamatkan satu nyawa─musuhmu, sebelum itu?"

“Tidak,” Ludwig menjawab dengan getir. Ia tidak ingat apakah selama pertempuran dari satu medan menuju medan laga berikutnya, dia pernah melakukan hal mulia. “Hanya saja, aku ingat pernah menolong penduduk lokal di zona pendudukan, kurasa.”

“Begitulah hukum alam,” lanjut Arthur. “Aku hanya perantara balas budi  atas perbuatan luhur yang pernah kau perbuat.”

“Anakku senang mendengar cerita tentangmu.” Ludwig memberitahu.

Arthur tampak tertarik. “Oh, ya? Bagaimana kau bercerita tentang diriku padanya?” Dia menjulurkan tangan dan mengelus kepala bocah berusia delapan tahun itu. “Kau katakan bahwa aku pahlawanmu, hm?”

“Kau sungguh narsis.” Ludwig mendengus geli. “Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan tentangmu selain bahwa kau pahlawanku?”

Ludwig lantas memperkenalkan Arthur pada puteranya. Bahwa inilah paman yang sering disebut-sebutnya sebagai pahlawan dan juru selamat pribadinya.

Mata anak itu berbinar cerah. Dia memandang Arthur dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, menjabat tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan pria itu dengan perasaan hormat mendalam.

***

Beberapa jam kemudian ketika kereta hampir sampai di tempat tujuan, saat Ludwig pergi ke belakang, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kabin gerbong, anak itu beringsut mendekati Arthur.

"Paman, paman," seru anak itu dengan suara polos yang menggemaskan.

Arthur menaikkan alis, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku. “Ada apa. Ludwig. Jr?”

“Ini, untuk paman.”

Anak itu mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dalam kotak kemasan dan memberikannya pada Arthur.

Pria Inggris itu tak mengerti. “Untuk paman, katamu?”

"Iya. Dariku untuk Paman Arthur." Anak itu lantas berjinjit, mendekatkan bibir dengan satu tangan ditangkupkan ke telinga Arthur: "untuk pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan Ayah." katanya lagi dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat yang lucu.

Arthur mengangguk saja. Dia ingin menjaga perasaan anak itu, dan menghargai pemberiannya. Diputuskan bahwa cokelat tersebut masuk dalam kantung jasnya. “ _Thank you very much,_ Ludwig. Jr,” ujarnya seraya tersenyum menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang tersebut.

Anak itu tertawa riang, hingga barisan giginya kelihatan.

Ada yang bergejolak dalam diri Arthur. Hanya sesuatu yang sepele. Sebatang cokelat yang tidak seberapa. Dia bisa membeli cokelat dengan harga lebih tinggi dan berkali lipat lebih enak daripada yang diberi anak itu. Namun, menerimanya dari anak mantan musuhnya─terlebih yang pernah hampir dia habisi nyawanya─menerbitkan perasaan haru membuncah dalam dirinya.

Arthur terenyuh. Sesaat kemudian, dia mendapati dirinya menutupi wajah dengan buku, dan mengusap sudut matanya yang basah oleh titik air mata.

Dia bukan pahlawan. Dia hanya menyelamatkan nyawa serdadu musuh yang menyerah kalah. Lihatlah, betapa kebaikan berbuah dengan begitu indahnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Volkdeutsche: adalah sebutan bagi keturunan Jerman yang tersebar di seluruh dunia (di luar tanah Jerman) pada masa itu.  
> Bagi yang pernah nonton film Saving Private Ryan, pasti tahu adegan mana yang saya ambil sebagai inspirasi.  
> Akhirnya saya berhasil menuntaskan ide friendship Arthur dan Ludwig yang sejak lama mengendap ini.  
> Karena menurut saya, anak Ludwig di sini lebih mirip photocopy-an dirinya, sebut saja namanya Ludwig Junior :)


End file.
